The Forgotten Companion Part 2
by Maethorni
Summary: This is a continuation of the first one and this will follow Eowyn and Faramir will be introduced later... not much of a summary but please read and review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**The Four Hunters**_

Aragorn was laying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps. "Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said looking up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He ran ahead.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said looking back at Gimli and then ran after Aragorn. Éowyn ran by Legolas. Her condition had improved only a little but she was swift on her feet.

Gimli paused in his steps and huffed. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," Gimli ran after his companions.

The Four Hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn. From time to time, Legolas looked back to make sure that Gimli and Éowyn were keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn said.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn ran off again.

Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks and rolled to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas said.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli said panting. Éowyn smiled and quietly laughed as she ran past him.

The trackers came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below. Éowyn smiled with joy of being in her homeland again.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords," Éowyn said. She stared off as her mind began to wander into some memories but Aragorn interrupted her thoughts.

"There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Aragorn said. Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas said.

"Saruman!" Aragorn sighed.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this please review. Sorry that it's really short... I wish I could have done more... I'll try to get to the next chapter done soon! -Maethorní =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**The Burning of the Westfold and the Banishment of Éomer**_

An army of wild-men stomped getting ready to destroy Rohan's villages. One village was in pandemonium as people try to escape the on-coming pillage.

A woman, named Morwen, with her hand on a horse called out to her children. "Éothain! Éothain! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two," Morwen said.

"Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf, he is too big for him!" Freda said as Morwen put her on top of the horse in front of her brother.

"Listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" Morwen asked.

"Yes, Ma!" Éothain said.

"I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna go, Mama!" Freda said crying.

"Freda, I will find you there." Then they heard a woman scream. "Quickly!" The children rode off. "Go child!" Morwen said quietly, looking at her children. Dunlanders and Uruk-hai entered the village, burning everything in sight as the Rohirrim screamed and ran in all directions. Éothain and Freda wept as they looked back from a distance.

A Group of Rohan Horsemen lead by Eomer, the King's Nephew, arrived at the Fords of Isen, where they found a fellow Group of Warriors who had been slain by Orcs.

"Théodred." Éomer then said to his men, "Find the king's son!"

The warriors got of their horses and searched for the King's Son among the slain Rohan Soldiers. "Mordor will pay for this!" one man said.

"These Orcs are not from Mordor." Éomer tuned around a dead Orc and the White Hand - Symbol of Saruman the White - became visible on the Orc's helmet.

"My Lord Éomer, over here!" another soldier said. Eomer ran to the Soldier and examined the body of his Cousin Théodred.

"He's alive," Éomer said astonished.

The horsemen rode to Edoras with Éomer in the lead, carrying the gravely wounded Théodred.

Éowyn ran hastily up the stairs to the Golden Hall and entered a bedchamber. She ran to the bed.

"Théodred!" she said. Théodred seemed to have heard her call but was not able to respond. He had a bloody gash on the side of his head. Éomer nodded to me in the direction of Théodred's torso. Éowyn drew back the covers and upon seeing Théodred's fatal wound, her lips tightened and eyes closed. She looked up to catch Éomer's eye.

Éomer and Éowyn were now speaking to Théoden-king who sat motionless on his throne, wizened, and aged beyond his years.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord," Éowyn said.

"He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force," Éomer said.

"That is a lie!" Gríma said appearing from the shadows. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."

"Gríma… Gríma…" Théoden mumbled feebly. Gríma leaned down close to the King. "My son...? Gríma...?"

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." Éomer said dropping an Orc's helmet onto the ground, which toppled over to reveal the white hand of Saruman.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind. Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering," Gríma said.

"Warmongering?" Éomer asked. Éomer grabbed Gríma and pined him against a pillar. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?"

Gríma's eyes flicked to right, watching Éowyn as she walked by. She stopped to stare back for a moment before departing form the hall. Éomer jerked Gríma again and clutched his hand around Gríma's jaw.

"Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps," Éomer said. Gríma's eyes looked to the left and relaxed as Éomer is suddenly pulled off Gríma by his thugs.

"You see much Éomer, Son of Éomund. Too much." The thugs punched Éomer in the stomach. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all it's domains. Under pain of death!" Gríma said smirking.

"You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing," Éomer said. The thugs punched Éomer in the stomach once more.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king. He signed it this morning," Gríma said showing Éomer the banishment Document, which read as follows,  
"Let it be known that

_Éomer, Son of Éomund,  
third Marshall of Riddermark_

_Is banished forthwith from  
the Kingdom of Rohan and all  
its domains from this day forth,  
being the eight and thirtiéth  
year of the reign of _

_Théoden, Son of Thengel,  
__King of Rohan"_  
Éomer was being dragged away.

Éowyn awoke with a start. Memories were filling her head as they traveled through Rohan. Very few of her recent memories were good. Another memory took over my mind.

In the Hall, she was kneeling before Théoden, holding his hand in hers.

"My lord, your son, he is dead. My lord? Uncle?" Éowyn asked. Théoden just sat and stared, his eyes clouded and unseeing. "Will you not go to him?" she asked as she began to weep. "Will you do nothing?"

Then one more memory attacked Éowyn's mind, it was the worst one yet.

At Edoras, Éowyn was weeping at the dead Théodred's bedside. She kissed his hand. Gríma appeared at the door.

"Oh, he… he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir." Gríma sat on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you."

"Leave me alone, snake!" she said jumping back, throwing Gríma's hand off.

"Oh, but you are alone! Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness. In bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in." Gríma said rising from the bed and moved closer to her. He put a hand on her cheek and moves down to her throat. "So fair, so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." Gríma was staring at her about to kiss her.

"Your words are poison!" she said running outside of the hall.

The Uruk-hai and Orcs continued to march across the plains with their Hobbit captives, with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn were hot on their pursuit.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said panting.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Éowyn commented. They continued running over vast distances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The Riders of Rohan**_

They were still chasing after the Uruk-hai. It was now dawn. Legolas paused and looked up at the sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

They heard the sound of horses. Aragorn and the others hid behind some boulders. A large group of horse-men appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Éowyn came out of hiding as they passed, followed by Aragorn then Legolas, and Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Éowyn loudly addressed. She almost smiled seeing her brother again.

At a signal from Éomer at the lead, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped, they point their long spears menacingly at them.

"What business does an Elf, two men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Éomer asked.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said. Éomer handed his staff to another rider, and got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas, in a lightning fast move, points an arrow at Éomer. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders all pointed their spears closer at the travelers. After a tense moment, Éowyn pushed down Legolas' arm.

"Éomer. It is I, Dernhelm. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. That is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm," Éowyn said to her brother.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn said.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn said.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer pointed to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

Éomer nodded. "I am sorry." Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief. Éomer turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Gram!" Then three horses moved up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer put his helmet on and got back on his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Éomer then said to the riders. "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn looked on as the Riders rode off. Éowyn mounted Gram, a cream colored stallion that had once belonged to her friend. _So he is also dead_, I thought sadly. Gimli and Legolas mounted Arod, a light gray. Aragorn hopped onto Hasufel.

With that they rode towards the burning carcasses. Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said.

"Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath..." Legolas said with his head bowed and his eyes closed. (May they find peace in death.)

"Why do I have to linger on?" Éowyn asked quietly and overly upset. "Why can't I join my parents, my friends? I hate knowing that they all suffered because of me! It's not fair!" Éowyn threw a rock into the forest. She sat on the ground, overwhelmed. She looked down, away from Legolas. "If Gandalf was still here none of this would have happened!"

"Gandalf's death was not by your doing..." Legolas said sitting next to her.

"But I wasn't able to save anyone and-and I could have... I could have if I was a second sooner to saving Gandalf... If Gandalf never died Frodo wouldn't be gone Boromir and the Hobbits would still be here. I am not worthy of the Fellowship... I-I have failed you all..." Tears welled up in her eyes. Legolas tried to comfort her but she refused to be. In her mind she felt guilty so that's how she saw it.

"Dernhelm, you are a very worthy companion and I am honored to be able to travel with you. You have loyally and bravely defended the Fellowship and if that means your a failure, then almost everyone wants to be one." Legolas hugged her like he would a brother.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Well, no. But I was raised with two of my close friends-"

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled. He fell to his knees. Legolas glared at him knowing that could upset Éowyn again.

"We failed them," Gimli said glumly.

Aragorn looked to the side as some tracks caught his attention. "A Hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." Aragorn starts to follow the tracks, with Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn behind him. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn held up a broken length of thick rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle..." They broke into a run and then stopped. "Into Fangorn Forest."

They looked up into the dense and dark forest.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**The White Rider**_

They entered into Fangorn forest. Gimli fingered a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth. "Orc blood," Gimli said, spitting it back out.

"These are strange tracks," Éowyn said looking down.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas said looking around. Groans vibrated through the forest and Gimli raised his axe. Éowyn's hand clutched the hilt of her sword. "The trees are speaking to each other!"

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered.

"Huh?" Gimli asked startled.

"Lower your axe," Aragorn said gesturing. Gimli lowered his axe slowly.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas said.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas said. (Aragorn, something's out there!)

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked. (What do you see?)

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will surly put a spell on us," Éowyn said. She drew a knife and had her other hand still on _Dolendaug's_ hilt

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened his hold on his axes, and Legolas notched an arrow to his bow.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said.

With a yell, they swung round to attack. Gimli's axe, Éowyn's knife, and Legolas' arrow were deflected. Éowyn drew her sword then felt it ripped from her hand by magic, Aragorn dropped his sword as it became red hot in his grasp. They shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard said.

"Where are they?" Éowyn asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said. The bright light dimmed, revealing Gandalf, dressed all in white. The four were astounded.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said quietly.

"Forgive me!" Legolas said as he, Gimli, and Éowyn bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell?" Aragorn said.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf said.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn sighed.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf smiled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said happily.

"I am Gandalf the White," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. Legolas smiled. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They walked through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a gray Elven cloak over his white robes.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn said.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Once more the angry groans of the trees reverberated through the forest. Gimli then said, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said to Gandalf. "You still speak in riddles." They both laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked as he heard the trees groan. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf said.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli muttered to himself.

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call. Awe filled Éowyn's eyes and a smile was upon her face.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said also awestruck. The horse came round to stop in front of Gandalf. Gimli bowed his head also amazed.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said petting the horse's nose.

The four and Gandalf rode across the plains to Edoras. Gandalf suggested they stop when Éowyn's stitching popped and her old wounds started bleeding. Éowyn insisted that they continued but Gandalf won out in the end.

After Legolas stitched her up Gandalf privately talked to her. "Your injuries from Moria have not healed?" She nodded. "That is not good, couldn't the Elves have helped you?"

"They did all they could for me, but it is not a poison Lady Galadriel knew. She did her best to help but no one is sure if I am cured." Éowyn sighed. This concerned Gandalf, if the wisest could not help no one could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_**The King of the Golden Hall**_

Morning had come and Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn stopped as Edoras came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for a warm welcome here," Éowyn said sadly. They rode on towards Edoras.

A flag came off its pole and was carried by the breeze. As Aragorn passed the entrance to Edoras, the flag floated down to land near him. Edoras was silent and somber. Everyone was dressed in black and stared at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looked up and around and there were even more somber people.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said. The company climbed up the stairs to the hall and was met by guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," a guard named Háma said. His voice had changed into disgust when he said Gríma's name.

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signaled for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives. Legolas gave a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axes reluctantly.

"Is it really necessary to take my things as well? After all I am of Rohan," Éowyn said before allowing them to take her things.

"You must be Dernhelm. I know that you have honor of one of us but it would be unwise upset Gríma..." Háma said. Éowyn handed her two swords and knives to him. She reluctantly gave him _Dolendaug_.

"Don't lose our possessions," she said as she handed over _Dolendaug_.

Háma nodded and gestured to Gandalf. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He then looked at Háma innocently. Háma hesitated for a second and then gestured that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink and entered the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe," Gríma said leaning down, whispering to Théoden.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said. As Gandalf approached Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn pulled back and survey the hall and its occupants. A group of men started to follow our steps with hostility.

"He's not welcome," Gríma whispered to Théoden.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Théoden asked looking to Gríma for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Gríma then walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Éowyn smiled smugly as Gandalf said that. He raised his staff against Gríma.

"His staff!" Gríma said backing away from Gandalf while addressing the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The hostile guards attacked. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn engaged them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continued to approach Théoden. Gamling tried to go forward but Háma held him back. Éowyn glared angrily at Gríma.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said. Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him and pinned him to the floor.

"I would stay still, if I were you," Gimli growled.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf said raising his hand.

Théoden began to laugh menacingly. Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!" Gandalf threw back his gray cloak, exuding blinding white light. Théoden was thrown back against his seat.

Gandalf pointed his staff towards Théoden. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Not understanding what was happening, Éowyn rushed to get to her uncle but was held back by Aragorn. "Dernhelm, wait," he said.

"If I go... Théoden dies," Théoden said in Saruman's voice. Éowyn looked at her uncle wide eyed. Gandalf moved his staff sharply and Théoden flew back against the chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said.

"Rohan is mine!" Théoden said still with Saruman's voice

"Be gone!" Gandalf said, smiting Théoden as he lunged at him. Théoden was thrown back into the chair. Théoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. Éowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Théoden's head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," he said looking closely at her. She wept with joy but then she realized that a few people heard Théoden. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said looking suspiciously at Éowyn. The hall was filled with light again, as everyone marveled at the rejuvenation of the king.

Théoden stood up and looked around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said. Háma ran up with his sword. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then drew it, gazing upon the shiny steel. In a corner, Gríma trembled and tried to escape but was pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turned to Gríma. Gríma was thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Gríma said beseechingly to Théoden.

Théoden advanced towards Gríma, holding the sword firmly in his hand. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side," Gríma said grovelling. Théoden raised his sword to kill Gríma but Aragorn held him back.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," Aragorn said. Éowyn was shocked. She was ready to strangle the worm. Aragorn offered Gríma his hand, but Gríma just spat into it, scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" Gríma yelled.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Aragorn said. The crowd knelt in homage before Théoden. Aragorn knelt also. Gríma rode out of Edoras. As Théoden turned to go back into the hall, he looked up.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Háma took Théoden into the hall and told him of his son's death. Éowyn had begun to walk away but Aragorn grabbed her arm.

"Éowyn!" Aragorn asked. His face was a mix of hurt, anger, and disbelief. "You are no man..."

"I admit, I am not a man but-"

"You lied to all of us! How can we trust you?"

"You trusted Dernhelm and I am him or rather he is me," Éowyn said. "Will you not trust me as you once did?"

"Legolas knew this, didn't he?" Aragorn said, realizing that Legolas had to have known.

"Yes... Will you not trust me?" Éowyn asked again. She looked intently at him, awaiting his answer.

"I am your friend, right?" Aragorn asked. She nodded. "Then why didn't you trust me?"

"I did, but I knew that if people found out I would have been kicked out of the Fellowship. I-I didn't want to burden you with that knowledge."

Aragorn sighed. Éowyn knew that he didn't forgive her for lying and he confirmed that saying, "I cannot yet forgive you for lying to us-" She jerked her arm out of his grasp and fled up to the main hall. Théoden had her dress as a normal woman should so she would not become an object of gossip.

She wrote a lament for her cousin that evening. Aragorn and Éowyn had not talked since she ran off. Instead she would talk to Legolas and Gimli who both accepted her. Gimli didn't mind, after all Dwarf women would also go into battle. Legolas thought she was stunning in a dress and had a hard time believing that she was the same girl who had loyally defended the Fellowship.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken me sooo long to get these two chapters up, I am probably not going to get many more up this coming week because it is production week for a play I'm in. I hope you liked these last two chapters. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day! - Maethorni**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**The Funeral of Théodred**_

Théodred's body was brought outside Edoras, carried by six men of the Rohan Royal Guard. People of Edoras, Théoden King, Gandalf and Aragorn were slowly following them. Éowyn was waiting with the other women to the burial site. When Théodred's body was given to the women, who brought him into the tomb, Éowyn burst into a singing chant:

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
Bealo..."_

('An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.  
'An evil death...)

The harsh sound of the shutting Tomb doors made an end to her lament. The Mirror of Galadriel had shown it. Éowyn began crying, she loved her cousin dearly. She then forced herself to stop crying and she walked up to the Golden Hall. She turned and watched her grieving uncle.

Théoden held a white flower. He released and it spiraled down to land among similar flowers, in front of the tomb.

"Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers." Théoden looked at Gandalf. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf said.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden started to weep.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu," Gandalf said. (Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)

Gandalf turned to go back to the hall and leave Théoden to grieve in private. He spotted two children on horseback. The boy collapsed and fell off the horse.

* * *

Later, inside the Golden Hall, the two children were eating at a table, and Éowyn sat with them. Against her will she was still wearing a dress instead of her other outfit.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," Éowyn said after she listened to the two children tell their tale.

"Where's mama?" young Freda asked.

"Shh..." Éowyn hushed gently. "Everything will be alright."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looked at his hand warily. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Gimli took a bite of his bread as he watched the exchange between Aragorn and Théoden.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Gimli took a drink and burped, causing Éowyn to look wide-eyed at him. One does not act that disrespectful in the halls but Théoden didn't seem to notice.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"Helm's Deep," Théoden said. With that Háma went outside to announce there departure.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need," he said.

People were moving about, gathering their belongings and preparing to move. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn walked towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf said somewhat angry.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king," Gimli said.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for our people. Helm's Deep has saved us in the past," Éowyn said as they entered the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold," Gandalf said.

"They will hold," Aragorn promised.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me," Gandalf said turning to Shadowfax and stroking him. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Go." Aragorn opened the gate. Legolas jumped back as Gandalf rode out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

* * *

About three stalls down, only a few minutes after Gandalf left, two men tried to hold a wild, brown horse. It snorted and reared. Éowyn was looking after her cream horse, Aldor and turned to see what was happening. Aragorn, with a saddle, walked to the horse. The horse reared again.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him," a stableman said. Aragorn walked towards the horse, saying Rohirric words to it.

"Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon. ('Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.)

The horse calmed down a bit, but was still snorting. Aragorn touched it's neck and released one of the ropes. The horse stood still for a second.

"Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" Aragorn asked. (What is your name? 'Hm? What is your name?)

Éowyn looked at them from her own horse's side. "His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." she was impressed that Aragorn spoke the Rohirric language.

"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic." (Brego? Your name is kingly.)

She walked slowly towards them while Aragorn began talking in Elvish to the horse. Brego was calmed now.

"Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" ('What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?)'

"I have know of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell ... for a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war," Aragorn said leaving Éowyn with the horse, taking a saddle from the stableman. How could she not have realized it! She had often prided herself in knowing much of people just by watching them for a little while.

* * *

The people of Edoras were now leaving the city. In his royal chamber Théoden King put on his gloves.

"I am ready Gamling. Bring my horse," Théoden said. Gamling nodded and began to leave. Théoden looked at him. "This is not a defeat." Gamling turned around. "We will return." Gamling bowed and left the room. "We will return," Théoden said to himself.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I****'m having suffering writers block, grr... Anyways, I'm sad that I haven't gotten any reviews in a little while and it's your reviews that keep me going. Please review!  
**

**-Maethorni :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short so I am combining it with the next one, which introduces Faramir my favorite LotR man! :D yup... so please enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**_**A Daughter of Kings**_

Éowyn opened a chest in which she lay her sword _Dolendaug_. She brought it back out, unsheathed it and began to swing it around and was met by Aragorn, who blocked her blow.

"You have a lot of skill with a blade," Aragorn said. With a swift move, she swung her sword and rendered Aragorn vulnerable, gaining the upper hand. She felt a little bit of pride at his words.

She stepped back and sheathed her sword and tied it around her waist. "Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked. She paused a moment as she thought.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She looked down.

"You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan," Aragorn said sheathing his knife. "I do not think that would be your fate." He bowed and she gazed after him as he walked away. _Has he forgiven me?_ she wondered. Once she finished packing her few things she quickly got to her horse.

...

The people of Rohan were now moving out of Edoras towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way. Éowyn rode by Gimli and Legolas and they all rode in silence until they got a good distance from Edoras.

* * *

_**The Forests of Ithilien**_

_Why am I here? This should not be my spot but Boromir's, he's the warrior. It's because I am captain. At nineteen years of age not many are captains, much less Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien. But I am. Perhaps it was because of Father or because of Boromir. But Father wouldn't have given me that title without earning it. Boromir did have a way of convincing people... after a few fists flew. I hate knowing what I am about to do but I have to do it but I know that negotiations wouldn't work... not in this setting... I am beginning to sound like a child who fears battle...  
_

Faramir snapped his mind back to his surroundings, signaled for his Rangers to take aim at the soldiers from Harad. They all fired their deadly arrows at the soldiers and Oliphaunts from behind bushes. It sickened Faramir knowing many lives that had been taken within a few seconds. One of the Oliphaunts started trumpeting and stomping towards where some of his Rangers were hidden. Faramir took aim and shot a soldier from it's back and it spooked it and changed it's course away from Faramir's Rangers. He fell from the Oliphaunt and landed with a thud.

A small person ran into one of his Rangers, who grabbed hold of him and threw him onto his back. Another small person saw their companion in danger and grabbed for his sword. He charged at the Ranger but was grabbed by another ranger and thrown down. A sword appeared at his throat. The first managed to get up again, but was thrown on the ground again by two Rangers.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" the second one said. Faramir walked in front of them.

"There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower," he said flatly.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us," the first person said.

"The enemy?" Faramir asked. He walked toward the dead soldier and turned the body so he could see his face. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem." Faramir stared upon the enemy's human face. "You wonder what his name is, where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there ... in peace." Faramir turned back to his men. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands." They did as he said and they all started walking towards Henneth Annûn where he would ask many questions to the small people.

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer... it's getting really late... please tell me what you think. I really want to know what you think about how I introduced Faramir into the story. I'm very grateful for all of the reviewers! Without you I would have stopped writing this story long ago.**

**Merry Christmas again!**

**- Maethorni :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Helm's Deep**_

The Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep. Gimli was on a horse, talking with Éowyn who was leading it by the reins.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," Gimli said. Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn gestured and whispered, "It's the beards..." Legolas chuckled.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Éowyn laughed merrily. "Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" The horse suddenly reared up and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud crash. Éowyn gasped and rushed forward to Gimli who struggled to get up. "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Éowyn helped Gimli up again.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time," Théoden said to Aragorn and Legolas. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief."

Éowyn laughed as she brushed Gimli off and looked back at Aragorn and Legolas. The two of them were glad that she could enjoy a moment of glee.

"Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father," Théoden said sadly. Éowyn gazed upon her uncle, her smile had disappeared, she knew that he was speaking of her.

After a little while the refugees have made camp. Éowyn walked with a cooking pot and a bowl. "Gimli?" she asked offering a bowl of stew.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't," he said. So she passed Gimli and walked towards Aragorn who was working on his sword.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." Éowyn filled a bowl and presented it to Aragorn. She gave him a spoon and he nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Aragorn put some strange white meat on his spoon and swallowed it, looking up at Éowyn who looked a bit disappointed and waited eagerly. Aragorn nodded again. "Hmmm... It's good."

"Really?" she asked relieved. She paused. "My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time," Aragorn said.

"Then you must be at least sixty," Éowyn said shocked. Aragorn was a bit embarrassed. "Seventy? You cannot be eighty!"

"Eighty-seven," Aragorn admitted. Aragorn was embarrassed, Éowyn astonished but then she realized the truth.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," Éowyn said sadly. "Please, eat!" So Aragorn continued his meal. She soon left to find Legolas. "Legolas?" She looked around. Suddenly he dropped down from a tree that was behind her. She turned to look at him.

"You called?" he asked smiling.

"I was wondering if you were hungry..."

"Only a little, thank you," he said as she poured him a bowl of soup. He took a sip and smiled mischievously. Legolas had a carrot in his hand but he never asked for it. He knew the carrot would give some flavor to his stew.

"You're the one who took my horse's carrot didn't you!" Legolas smiled sheepishly and handed it back to her. Éowyn, smiled too. "I could get you a few mushrooms if you wish for... flavor, though," she offered. She wrinkled her nose at the word mushrooms.

"Uh... no thanks. I don't want you to go that trouble even if I could tolerate them." He paused. "You hate mushrooms, too?"

"You have no idea. My brother told me when I was little since I didn't like mushrooms that they would grow out of my ears if I wasn't good. Oh how he tormented me," Éowyn said and both of them laughed. Then Éowyn's face fell. "That was the year before my parents died."

"I'm sorry..." Legolas said.

"Well, I just have to remember the good times I had with them."

…...

The next morning there was an attack on the people of Rohan.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn yelled running back to Théoden. Hearing the alarm, the villagers began to cry and panic. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden said.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Come on! Argh!" Gimli said trying to mount Arod. Gimli got onto the horse with some help. Legolas gazed into the distance and saw many warg-riders coming towards them rapidly.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Théoden said to Éowyn.

"But I can fight!" she protested.

"No! You must do this... for me," Théoden said. Éowyn bit her lip. She looked over to the villagers.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" Éowyn said to the villagers. She looked back at the Rohirrim and saw Aragorn on Hasufel. They held each others gaze for a moment before Aragorn turned to join Théoden. _He has forgiven me,_ she thought with relief. Éowyn departed with the villagers in the opposite direction, much against her will.

…...  
The Rohan villagers were now close to Helm's Deep. Cries of relief were heard as the refuge came in sight.  
"Helm's Deep! At last! There it is!" one woman said.

"We're safe, my lady! Thank you!" an old woman said to Éowyn. The woman embraced Éowyn and they walked on towards Helm's Deep. The gate was opened for the villagers. Many had already taken refuge within and were resting along the passage. Éothain and Freda ran towards their mother.

"Mama!" Freda said happily. Éowyn smiled as she watched their joy.

"Éothain! Freda!" Morwen exclaimed happily. The three hugged and cried with joy.

Éowyn went to check the amount of foot being stored in the fortress. "Where is the rest?" Éowyn asked an old man.

"This is all we could save, my lady," he said.

"Take it to the Caves," Éowyn said a bit disheartened. Seeing that the man looked down on himself she forced a smile. "We have enough." All of a sudden she heard the voice of Gamling.

"Make way for the king!" Théoden and the others returned from the battle with warg riders. "Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

Éowyn rushed down to meet them. _Please let my companions be alright,_ she thought. She looked about the group. "So few. So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe." Théoden dismounted. "We have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady..." Gimli began as he walked to Éowyn.

"Where is Aragorn?" Éowyn asked. She looked at the crowd but didn't see him anywhere.

"He fell..." Gimli said sadly. Éowyn was shaken and rose teary eyed to Théoden. The latter looked down and then walked away, confirming her unasked question. _How could her companion be dead?_

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**It's been a while huh? I am glad to say that I shall continue this! I have got some ideas! I hope you guys aren't to disappointed with the delay but I write with the ideas and want to put forth my very best.  
**

**Please review! :D  
**

**~ Maethorni  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**The Window on the West**_

Faramir and his Rangers walked with the captured Hobbits. When they approached Henneth Annûn they were carried, blind-folded into the cave.

Faramir was talking with a man named Madril. They unrolled a map and looked at it talking of the war.

"What news?" Faramir asked.

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan. Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep." Madril said pointing at the map. "But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate."

"How many?" he asked trying not to let his voice betray his concern.

"Some thousands. More come every day," Madril said.

"Who's covering the river to the north?" Faramir looking up.

"We pulled five hundred men at Osgiliath, but if the city is attacked, we won't hold it."

Faramir traced his finger over the map. "Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."

The small men were unbound and blindfolds taken off them by Damrod and another ranger. They found themselves in a cave behind a waterfall, with Damrod sitting behind them on a rock constantly watching them. Faramir came up to them and sat.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies," Faramir said.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute!" the red haired man protested.

"Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asked. They remained silent. "Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee," the dark haired Hobbit said at last.

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked.

"His gardener," Sam said.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look."

"There was no other," Frodo said and Faramir sensed a hint of hesitation in his voice. Sam looked uncomfortable. "We set out from Rivendell with eight companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf. And three men, Dernhelm of Rohan, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked intently.

"Yes... for my part," Frodo said.

"It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead," Faramir said as tears filled his eyes but he would not let them fall.

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo asked shocked.

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"If something has happened to Boromir we would have you tell us!" Frodo said.

"His horn washed upon the riverbank about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart," Faramir paused. "He was my brother." Frodo was shocked.  
Faramir remembered standing in the river Anduin while the Elvish Funeral Boat with his dead brother floated past him. Faramir felt both shocked and sad.

* * *

Faramir was sitting alone, deep in thought. In his hands he was holding Boromir's cloven horn. His memories took him from the horn to a loud cheering in the background and in a flashback he saw the retaking of Osgiliath, the last time he would ever be with his whole family. Gondorian soldiers and Rangers were all cheering for Boromir.

"Boromir! Boromir!" the crowd shouted over and over.

Boromir, atop a ruined building in Osgiliath, planted the flag of Gondor and unsheathed his sword. "This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more!" Boromir shouted ecclesiastically. Then he raised his sword and the soldiers cheer. "Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands!" The soldiers cheered even louder. "This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed!" Boromir raised his sword once more, "For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" the crowd echoed.

For Gondor!" Boromir said again.

"For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" Boromir said and the crowd of soldiers cheers again. Soon after Faramir, followed by Madril, eagerly walked towards Boromir. The brothers fell into each others arms, laughing.

"Good speech. Nice and short," Faramir said.

"Leaves more time for drinking!" Boromir joked and the brothers laughed merrily. "Break out the ale! These men are thirsty!" The soldiers cheered. Boromir brought two filled goblet and gave Faramir one. "Remember today, little brother. Today, life is good." They toasted and drank.

"Boromir! Faramir!" a girl's voice said shocking the two of them. They turned around and smiled at their sister who greeted them with a hug.

"Mira! What are you doing out here, dear sister?" Boromir asked.

"I'm eighteen, same as Faramir. If he doesn't need an escort neither do I." Mira lifted her chin defiantly. "Besides I heard there was victory here. I also had to stay out of trouble since Silmarien came with me."

Boromir's face lit up with happiness. "Where is she?" Faramir smiled at his twin. Mira stepped aside and the two year old was revealed.

"Ada!" Her little arms wrapped around Boromir's legs. Boromir set aside his goblet and picked up his daughter. The girl was a beautiful half Elf with hair as golden as her mother's had been. She looked like she belonged in Lothlórien and except for her green eyes she could fit in amongst her mother's homeland.

Mira stole Boromir's goblet and took a few sips. Faramir looked at her with concern. "Father will be furious if he saw you drinking!"

"Well then I'm sure you won't tell him."

"You are as stubborn as a mule. If you keep poking your nose into mischief, trouble will come to you," Boromir said.

"I'm sure it would be better than sitting idly everyday learning to sew and learn how to serve tea properly. The only comfort is having Sil." Silmarien looked at her aunt when she said her nickname.

"Boromir, I'd be afraid to leave Sil with Mira for fear she will want to be a rebellious child as well," Faramir said.

"She is a good child unlike our sister." Mira looked ready to punch her eldest sibling. "Besides I'm sure she will be peaceful like her mother before her." Boromir hardly ever spoke of Threwen, his deceased wife, for her early death to a disease grieved him so.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way I am. Except the fact that I will never be able to have my chance in battle." Mira pouted and took another sip from the goblet. She hiccuped causing her brothers to laugh at her. She soon found herself laughing with them. It had been such a long time since they all were together.

Suddenly the twins stopped laughing. "What?" Boromir said and he went serious as well.

"He's here," Faramir said grimly. Boromir also looked and saw Denethor approaching, talking to the soldiers.

"One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir said bitterly.

"Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest? Where's my first-born?" Denethor asked.

Boromir looked down but turned his head towards his father. He handed his daughter to Mira and he forced a smile. "Father!" They embraced. Mira and Faramir looked at them keeping their distance.

"They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly," Denethor said.

"They exaggerate. The victory belongs to Faramir also," Boromir said nodding towards Faramir, who eagerly walked towards his father and his brother.

"But for Faramir, this city would still be standing," Denethor said. Faramir looked uneasy. "Were you not entrusted to protect it?"

"I would have done, but our numbers were too few," Faramir said.

"Oh, too few... You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim... Always you cast a poor reflection on me," Denethor said coldly. Denethor walked toward Faramir. Boromir had dropped his head feeling bad for his brother.

"That is not my intent," Faramir said. Denethor's cold eyes found Mira and his granddaughter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came with Silmarien so she could know that she has two brave men in her family that are here to protect her because they love her."

"What did I say about leaving Minas Tirith?"

"You never said anything on the matter."

"You know that I do not want _that_ to be shown to everyone," Denethor said indicating the young Elf.

"Father, you have no right to say that about my niece." Mira clutched the girl as if she were a mother protecting her young from a predator. "Take it back..." she said with a voice trembling with anger.

"You are as stubborn as you are stupid. You are useless just like your brother."

"You give him no credit, and yet they try to do your will," Boromir said walking away from them, Denethor also turned and went after him, leaving Faramir alone with his sister who he knew was hurting but masked it. Inside a room they continued their conversation. "They love you, father."

"Do not trouble me with them. I know their uses, and they are few," Denethor said. "We have more urgent things to speak of. Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting. He will not say why, but I have guessed its purpose. It is rumored that the weapon of the enemy has been found."

"The One Ring... Isildur's Bane..." Boromir said worriedly.

"It has fallen into the hands of the Elves. Everyone will try to claim it: Men, Dwarves, wizards. We cannot let that happen. This thing must come to Gondor," Denethor whispered. Boromir shook his head a little.

"Gondor..." he began.

Denethor clutched at Boromir who looked very uneasy. "It's dangerous, I know. Ever the Ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser Men. But you, you are strong. And our need is great. It is our blood which is being spilled, our people who are dying. Sauron is biding his time. He's massing fresh armies. He will return. And when he does, we will be powerless to stop him. You must go." Boromir looked as if he was going to refuse. "Bring me back this mighty gift."

Boromir shook his head. "No. My place is here with my people." He walked away from his father. "Not in Rivendell!"

Denethor followed him, outside the chamber. "Would you deny your own father?"

"If there is need to go to Rivendell ... send me in his stead," Faramir said.

"You?" Denethor scoffed. "Oh I see. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality. I think not." Faramir lowered his pain-filled eyes. "I trust this mission only to your brother. The only one who will not fail me." Faramir had to restrain his sister so she wouldn't go and fight their father.

They had two hours before Boromir was to leave and after he packed his horse he turned to his siblings, embracing them. Tears leaked from Mira's eyes. He then hugged Silmarien and kissed her.

"Goodbye my sweet child." Boromir mounted his horse, looked up to the Gondorian flag, and then down to his siblings who looked up at him sadly. "I love you three. Remember today, little brother," Boromir said. "My dear sister, be sure to behave... Please don't cry. We will all see each other again." Boromir cracked a smile and his siblings did too even if it was only for a second the all felt better. "Watch over Silmarien. Keep her safe from harm." He smiled at his family and then rode out of Osgiliath sadly.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. I know it's a bit dramatic but I want your opinions on all of the characters and plot I just wrote about.**

**Please review! I really appreciate them. Please don't make me beg. :P But seriously I would really love you guys if you could just write something. :D  
**

**~ Maethorni**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Forbidden Pool**

Faramir sat in his room. Thinking mostly of his sister and niece. How much he wished that they were as fortunate as he. They were stuck in the city with Denethor while he could at least get away from that for weeks at a time. Denethor frowned upon the child that Boromir had conceived with the Elf Threwen. Denethor loved Boromir but his hatred for Elves made it impossible for him to love his own grandchild.

Suddenly a ranger came up to him. "Captain Faramir," he whispered. "We found the third one."

Faramir walked to where Frodo and Sam were sleeping. Frodo awakened as Faramir stood before him.

"You must come with me. Now," Faramir said. Frodo got up and followed. They came to the edge of the waterfall, overlooking the Forbidden Pool. "Down there." Faramir pointed down to the hideous creature. Frodo looked down and saw Sméagol diving into the water. "To enter the forbidden pool bears the penalty of death." He gestured to archers hidden in the bushes. "They wait for my command." The Rangers notched their arrows. "Shall I shoot?"

Frodo looked stricken. Sméagol emerged from the pool onto a rock. He held a fish in his hand and starts singing, slapping the fish on the rock as he sang.

"The rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet! Our only wish," Sméagol whacked the fish on the rock. "To catch a fish," whacked it again, "So juicy sweet!" The fish almost wriggled out of his grasp and he whacked it some more. Faramir had his hand raised to order his men to shoot. At the last moment, Frodo called out.

"Wait!" Faramir froze. "This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him," Frodo said. Faramir nodded. In fact he would rather not have the creature murdered. Frodo descended to the Forbidden Pool and approached Gollum who was gorging on the raw fish. "Sméagol." Gollum turned round at Frodo's voice. "Master is here. Come, Sméagol. Trust master. Come!" Frodo gestured for Sméagol to follow him.

"We must go now?" Sméagol asked.

"Sméagol, you must trust master. Follow me, come on. Come. Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on." With the fish between his teeth, Sméagol followed Frodo warily. Suddenly he looked up in alarm and was caught by Rangers. "Don't hurt him! Sméagol don't struggle! Sméagol listen to me!"

"Master!" Sméagol wailed. A black cloth was brought over Sméagol's head. Frodo stared after them with a stricken expression as Faramir led Gollum and his men away. Back in the cave, Gollum got beaten by the Rangers. Faramir was looking in the opposite direction, but suddenly he turned around. Even the foulest of creatures shouldn't be tortured without a greater cause.

"That's enough!" Faramir said. The Rangers threw Gollum down to the ground. Crying, he crawled into a corner and curled up into ball.

"Where are you leading them?" Faramir asked. "Answer me!"

"Sméa…gol... Why does it cry, Sméagol?" Gollum cooed his hand stroked his shoulder.

"Cruel men hurts us. Master tricksed us," Sméagol sobbed.

"Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false." Gollum replied.

"Master is our friend... our friend."

"Master betrayed us."

"No, not its business. Leave us alone!" Faramir watched in confusion and wonder at this display that Gollum put on. The creature was in a full fledge conversation as if nothing were odd about talking to yourself.

Gollum hit his fist against the wall. "Filthy little Hobbitses. They stole it from us."

"No... No!" Sméagol whimpered.

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked.

Gollum turned to Faramir with a ferocious expression. "Myyy… PRECIOUSSS!" He bared his teeth and growled. "Aaaarrrggghhh!"

Faramir quickly understood what was happening. The precious was the Ring and the Hobbits had it. Now he could prove himself to his father. It seemed almost too good to be true.

Faramir entered the room that the Hobbits were in but he didn't reveal himself yet.  
"-Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear," Sam said.

"I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me, but… I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me Sam. If I put it on, he'll find me. He'll see," Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo..." Sam began. They both stood as they saw Faramir appear before them. Faramir unsheathed his sword.

"So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Two halflings and a host of men at my call. The Ring of power within my grasp." Faramir lifted the Ring from Frodo's neck with the tip of his sword. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality. To save my friends and family..." Frodo backed up fearfully against the wall. The Ring whispered and Frodo fell into a trance. Suddenly, he grabbed the Ring in his hand and jerked himself away.

"No!" Frodo yelled and he ran away from Faramir.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it. That's where we're going. Into Mordor. To the mountain of fire," Sam said. Faramir stared at Frodo. Just then Damrod entered.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements," Damrod said.

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?"

"Captain?" Damrod asked.

"Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." Faramir turned to leave. He knew Sam looked after him sadly but if this was his chance he'd be a fool to waste it.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back with this story. My old laptop crashed a while ago and so I've lost all my old writing for this story. I am now writing it again. I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I don't like this chapter it's kinda just a filler but I hope the next chapters will be better.**

**Please leave a comment!**

**I apologize again for the long delay.**

**~Maethorni**


End file.
